The preparation and reactions of organotransition metal derived complexes of nucleic acids and nucleic acid compounds are to be studied. The scope of the coupling reaction between chloropurine ribonucleosides and organonickel complexes will be investigated. Nucleic acids modified at the pyrimidine C-5 positions are to be synthesized via organopalladium intermediates. The modified polynucleotides are to be studied by 'H and 13C NMR spectroscopy. A new synthetic route to fluoroolefins is under development. Fluoroolefins react with organopalladium and organonickel intermediates by pathways which may prove to be of exceptional synthetic versatility and utility. C-5 substituted pyrimidine deoxyribonucleoside 5'-triphosphates are being examined as substrates for reverse transcriptase. Organopalladium chemistry may be used to synthesize analogs of the nuceloside antibiotic, tubercidin. In order to study the function of key enzymes utilizing ADP and ATP, a series of these analogs will be prepared and converted to their 5'-di- and tri-phosphates.